El engaño
by Maria T
Summary: Bueno esta idea se me ocurre después de ver Ranma la escena de Romeo y Julieta especificamente el engaño que Akane le hizo en el escenario. ¿Qué paseo después?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta idea se me ocurre después de ver Ranma la escena de Romeo y Julieta especificamente el engaño que Akane le hizo en el escenario. No sólo me concentraré en la pareja Ranma-Akane sino también dedicaré un capítulo para la pareja Ryoga-Ukyo porque me parecen que son el uno para el otro.

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi. Sólo lo hago para entretenerme un poco y para que otros puedan disfrutarla.

**Prólogo**

Ya había pasado una semana después de la puesta en escena de la obra de Shakespear titulada ROMEO Y JULIETA. Aunque Akane ya había interpretado el papel de Romeo cuando tenía 5 años; lo cierto era, que ella quería actual más bien como Julieta. La oportunidad se le presentó y ella no dudó en hacerla. Ranma por otra parte no estaba interesado en actual en la misma, pero cuando oyó que el ganador tendría un viaje a China no dudó ni un segundo en interpretar el papel de Romeo. Ranma sólo quería viajar a China para poder deshacerse de su maldición.

Entre parentesis comentario autora (…)

Letra en itálicos pensamiento _Itálico_

**El engaño**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Ranma estaba muy molesto con Akane se preguntaba una y otra vez:

/–_¿Cómo Akane me engañó.? _ _¿Cómo fue capáz de hacerlo// _Claro él tenía su orgullo herido.

_/–Y pensar que la tuve tan cerca y no la besé. ¡Qué estupido soy! Ella dándome la oportunidad de mi vida y yo con excusa tontas_./

–Agrrrrrrrr…maldición que me pasa con esa marimacho. ¿Por qué me siento así con respecto a ella?

ringg,… ringg;… seguido por un, –¡Nihao Ranma!

–Lo bueno no dura mucho, Ranma Se lamentó

Shampoo se abalanza sobre Ranma y lo abraza con esos abrazos amazónico que lo quieren matar.

–Shampoo suéltame por favor. Ésto lo dijo con los puños cerrados,

Ella seguía muy abrazadita a él y dijo: –Ya te perdoné; ¿no te da gusto?– Shampoo hacía una semana que estaba enojada con él por el beso en escena que le diera a Akane.

–Pues si me dejaras de abrazar, tal vez me diera gusto.

–Ranma, ¿por qué chica del mazo no te está acompañando? Ésto lo dijo con cara de sorprendida

–Mmmm por…por… Rápidamente Ranma analiza la situación; /_Si le digo que estoy enojado con Akane, no me la podré quitar de encima. Y por otro lado empezará un interrogatorio que no terminará nunca. ¿Qué le digo, qué hago ahora/ _Y mientras estaba pensando siente un mazaso en la cabeza. –A… Akane… con cara de sorprendido.

Akane visiblemente enojada. –¿Qué te pasa baka, por qué no me esperaste?

Ranma con una gota en su cabeza le dijo, –A mí… nada. No quería agrabar la situación y menos delante de Shampoo, la cual se había puesto en pose de combate para atacar a Akane.

Akane no se da cuenta de la actitud que asumió Shampoo porque estaba pendiente a Ranma. Y con cara de curiosidad hace gestos solamente

–Mmmm… aha… y Akane rodeaba y mira a Ranma como preguntandose algo ? ©∆© I••I/

Él al ver la pose de ataque que tenía la amazona se puso delante de Akane y le increpó, –No te quedes ahí parada y vámonos a casa.

La tomó de la mano pero Akane se sortó rápidamente y se adelantó corriendo hasta su casa sin mirar atrás. Ranma por su parte se despide de Shampoo y se va detrás de Akane.

continuará

Si le gustó la hitoria por favor manden review para mí es importante opara seguir la historia,

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.


	2. Como Robarle un beso

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi.

capitulo anterior…

La tomó de la mano pero Akane se sortó rápidamente y se adelantó corriendo hasta su casa sin mirar atrás. Ranma por su parte se despide de Shampoo y se va detrás de Akane.

**Capítulo 2¿Cómo robarle un beso?**

Shampoo se relajó y prosiguió su camino repartiendo los encargos que la bisabuela la había mandado. En el camino pensó: ¿_Por qué Ranma se interpuso entre nosotras? ¿Es qué acaso él la está protegiendo? ¿Qué raro que no la insultó delante de mí? ¿Acaso estos dos se están entendiendo? Grrrrr maldita Akane no voy a dejar que te quede con esposo._

_A la verdad que Akane es testadura. Menos mal que me hizo caso y se fue y no tomó en cuenta en la forma que Shampoo la retó. Por lo meno me salvó de darle explicaciones a Shampoo. ¿Cómo estará Ukyo? ¿Por qué no se ha aparecido en el dojo? En la escuela la notaba como ida. ¿Estará molesta por lo del beso, no lo creo, sino me lo hubiera dicho. Mmmmm… ahora que lo pienso Akane tiene una deuda conmigo y me tendrá que pagar o me dejo de llamar Ranma Saotome._

_-----------------------------------_

En el dojo…

Ranma estaba haciendos sus katas y entrenamiento del día.

Pensaba y le daba vuelta a una idea.

--_¿Cómo podré robarle un beso a Akane? Grrrrrr maldita sea Ranma tu tienes la culpa. Tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste. Qué estupido, qué estupido, qué estupido, grrrrr a veces me odio a mí mismo. Diciendo ésto pegó un puño al piso del dojo._

En el cuarto de Akane…

_---¿Qué le pasará a ese Baka. Hace una semana que no me espera. Estará molesto por el beso en escena, se soroja al recordarlo._

_/–Acaso él quería besarme sin la cinta adhesiva. Pero lo hice por él para que no le diera pena. Ranma no quería besarme delante de los compañeros. Aunque ellos creén que nos besamos, ji ji ji ji ji, Akane se reía con una sonrisita que denotaba picardía y que en ella se veía adorable aunque después de todo no estaba Ranma por ahí que pudiera verla. Desde ese día no nos dejan de molestar. Kuno no deja a Ranma en paz por ese beso… Pero si era un beso inocente. ¿Cuál es el problema de todo ésto si era pura actuación? Claro que al tenerlo así tan cerca mi corazón se aceleró que quería salirse y hasta creo que Ranma se dió cuenta. Ayyyy…suspirando…mmmmm ¡¡¡Qué lindo se veía con esa ropa de Romeo y esa cara de pura inocencia que se notaba en ella el nerviosismo./_

Y mientras estaba en sus pensamiento su cara se sonrojó. Era tan notable que ella sentía un calentón en sus mejillas. –_Ay si supiera las ganas que tenía de besarte, Ranma… y suspiró mmmmmmmmmm…_

_En el dojo…_

–_¡Qué gana tenía de besarte, Akane…! _Ranma se imagina cómo sería darle un beso. Al parecer siente los labios de ella sobre los de él, mmmmmmm…/••/ m••m

Ranma estaba solo y con una cara de que se está disfrutando algo.

–_No sé cómo lo voy hacer. Será una lucha difícil; pero lo haré. Lo primero que haré será saber dónde Akane esconde el mazo, pues sin él no podrá madárme a volar. Tendré acceso a ella. ¡¡¡Akane Tendo prepárate de ésta noche no pasará! Y de una vez aprenderás que a Ranma Saotome no hay nadie que lo engañe._

Salió del dojo y se dirijió hacia el baño para ducharse e irse a visitar a su querida amiga Ukyo.

Será capaz de pedirle ayuda a Ukyo…Na creo que no es tan tonto ¿o sí?)

Continuará…………


	3. La sorpresa

**Capítulo 3 La sorpresa**

En el Uchan…

Ukyo estaba arreglando las mesas y limpiando. Había sido un día muy productivo. Ryoga se encontraba en el Ukyo ayudándola. Ella estaba pensando en Ryoga; pero no sabía a ciencias ciertas el por qué. Hacía tiempo que ese muchacho perdido le movía el piso; igual que lo hiciera Ranma hacía un tiempo. Por otro lado se daba cuenta de que Ranma le gustaba Akane. Pues había visto a su amigo en varias ocasiones cómo se quedaba embobado mirándola. Ukyo no era una chica tonta. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo por la chica Tendo. Aunque mantenía la esperanza de que Ranma se fijara en ella, lo cierto era que Ryoga no le era indiferente.

Ryoga y ella se habían hecho buenos amigos. Ellos siempre unidos para poder separar a Ranma y Akane. Pero poco a poco se volvieron más que amigos, y sin darse cuenta se fueron enamorando. Cuando estaban planeando algo para separar a Ranma y Akane… Ukyo topezó y le cayó encima a Ryoga. ¡¡Qué oportuno verdad!

Estaban tan cerca… que podía verse en los espejos de sus ojos grises; se quedó contemplándolo; su cuerpo se estremeció de emoción y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y posó tienamente sus labios sobre los labios carnosos y jugosos de él. Ryoga al ver la cercanía de la chica también cerró sus ojos para sentir el dulce beso que ella le proporcionaba con sus labios primorosos color rosados. Era el primer beso. Al sentirse uno al otro sus cuerpos se estremecieron acompasadamente y dentro de ellos salió un aura azul intenso donde sus corazones latían fuetemente y se desató la pasión en ellos. Después de un momento de pasión se separaron con las mejillas rojas como tomate de la pena que tenían los dos. Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos; pero Ryoga rompió el silencio y le dijo, –¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?… Ryoga siguió contemplándola y pensó, –/_Ukyo es verdaderamente hermosa tanto como lo es Akane. Es tan tierna, comprensiva y tiene tanto amor para dar y derrochar. Sus senos son perfectos, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que siento algo cuando ella se acerca… siento…mmmm……siento…aaaaah como maripositas en mi estomago./ _Ryoga estaba con deseo de abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. Pero se controló ya que no quería forzar la relación. Además Ukyo era su amiga y no quería que nada empañara su amistad. Le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de ésta. Su corazón no dejó de latir y su mente se nubló y su cuerpo quería volver a sentir los dulces y tiernos labios que le invitaba a besarla instintivamente. Ellos volvieron a acercarse de nuevos pues el ambiente era propicio para dos enamorado. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse alguien entró al restaurant y los interrumpió rompiendo así el encanto del momento.

Ranma se sorprendió al ver a Ryoga y Ukyo tan cerca, pero no le dió mucha importancia y los saludó.

–¡¡Hola Uchan, hola…Pchan, dijo Ranma muy divertido.

Ryoga gritando y con los puños cerrados, –RANMA, RANMA, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llame así?

Ranma se le acerca al oido y le dice, –pues cuando Akane te llama así no te molesta.

–Maldita seas eso es diferente. Pero cambia de actitud y con cara pícara, –además yo puedo estar con ella en la cama y tú no. Diciendo ésto se le vió un aura triunfar a Ryoga.

–Y qué hay si le digo a Akane que tu eres Pchan. Creo que no la pasarás muy bien, porque Akane y los pervertidos no se llevan bien.

Ryoga abre la boca pero le risposta, –éso lo dice por experiencia verdad.

–¡¡¡Qué!… ¿quieres pelear cerdo?

–Por mí encantado nenita, le dijo Ryoga acto seguido.

El comentario de Ryoga colmó la paciencia de Ranma el cual se puso en pose de combate, esperando así el ataque de Ryoga. Pero antes de que ellos empezaran la pelea, Ukyo lanzó una de sus espátula y fue a parar en medio de los dos. Ellos cayeron hacia atrás. Entonces, se acerca Ukyo visiblemente enojada y les dijo, –Chicos si quieren pelear, háganlo fuera de mi restaurant.

Ryoga y Ranma se calmaron ya que no querían importunar a su querida amiga la cual siempre los escuchaba y les daba la mano. Ranma se dirigió a su amiga y le dijo, –bueno yo no vine a pelear sólo vine a hablar contigo a sola.

A Ryoga no le gustó mucho lo de "a sola" pues sintió celos de Ranma. Con celos trepado al máximo y en tono amenazante. –Lo que tengas que hablar a Ukyo lo podrás hablar delante de mi.

Ranma se quedó de piedra…! No sabía a que venía esa actitud de Ryoga. _–¿Será posible que este cerdo esté celoso o será mi imaginación¿ _¡¡••! Saliendo de su pensamiento reaccionó y dijo, –Lo que vengo a hablar con Uchan a tí no te interesa… P-chan.

–No le sigas Ranma, no le siga, decía Ryoga notablemente enojado.

–Te repito déjame a solas con ella. Después la tendras todita para tí. Jajajajajaja. El comentario de Ranma hizo sonrosar a Ukyo.

Ryoga no lo soportó y le metió un puño a Ranma por el estómago. –¿Qué crees de éso Ranma? Te gustó mi suave caricia.

–Grrrrr, me las vas apagar decía, Ranma retorciendose de dolor, y se avalanzó sin piedad hacia Ryoga. Él esquivaba los ataque de Ranma pero uno de los puños de Ranma fue a para en medio de su cara. Ukyo corrió a ver cómo estaba Ryoga. Ranma quedó confundido con la reacción de su amiga. Pero no le dió importacia porque por ahora necesitaba hablar urgente con Ukyo.

Continuará…

Qué mala soy los estoy dejando en suspenso

Será capaz Ranma de pedirle consejo a Ukyo…

Le reclamará a Ryoga su entrometimiento O tal vez Ukyo convenza a Ryoga de que la deje a sola con Ranma. ¿Qué ustedes creen?

No te pierda el 4 capítulo EL CONSEJO ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!

Por favor dejen review jajaja jjejeje por favor OK

**Contestación al los Review**

**Kyo **

**2005-08-20**

**ch 2, anon.**

**Hola! bueno la idea me parece buena, pero creo q deberias mejorar tu redaccion no identificas pensamientos, dialogos o acciones... esta muy mezclado y tiende a confundir, espero no te molestes por esta critica jeje, bueno eso naa mas, espero q continues el fic, bye**

**hola Kyo **

**No me molesta que me corrijan, éso me hace mejorar y estar pendiente a la redacción. Sí tienes razón siempre cometo errores, no tan sólo de redacción sino también ortográfico. De todas manera gracias por la crîtica. Espero que éste capítulo esté mejor redactado. Dame tu review es importante. **

**Att Maité-chan**

**Aiko 2, anon.**

**DEefinitivamente te reindindicaste con este capitulo aunque fue un poco corto.**

**¿Lograra su objetivo el joven Saotome? y si lo logra ¿como reaccionara Akane? esto se va a poner bueno,saludos.**

**Hola Aiko**

**Este capítulo también es muy corto, pero espero que te guste. El otro capítulo es muy intersante y lleno de emoción y picardía. Ranma es un calculador y va a hacer muy bien las cosas. Espera que el desenlace será muy divertido. Dame tu review Gracias.**

**Att Maité-chan**

PS Hola Edi-Kou Gracias por leer mi historia y alentarme a seguirla. El cuarto capítulo será muy interesante. Te pido que me des tu review, es muy importante, Arigato por todo Sayonaraaaaaaaa Att, Maité-chan


	4. El consejo

**El engaño**

Escrito por Maité-chan

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi.

capitulo anterior…

Ranma quedó confundido con la reacción de su amiga. Pero no le dió importacia porque por ahora necesitaba hablar urgente con Ukyo.

**Capítulo 4 El cosejo**

Ukyo al ver a Ryoga en el suelo, visiblemente celoso y antes de que volvieran a pelear; se acercó a él y le dice al oído, –espérame en el cuarto. Veré lo que quiere y después estaré contigo. Ryoga se sorojó, se levantó un poco adolorido, le echó una mirada de no buenos amigo a Ranma. Antes de marcharse, miró a Ukyo y le guiñó el ojo. Ranma no entendió lo de la "guiñadita" de ojo pero lo dejó pasar. Después averiguaba con calma. Ahora tenía que pedirle un favor a su querida Uchan.

Ranma con su cara de lechuga se atrevió a pedirle consejo precisamente a su otra prometida. ¡¡Qué descaro, qué desfachatés! Debe estar loco o desesperado, y se acercó lentamente a ella,

– Bueno ya se fue Ryoga. En que puedo ayudarte Ranma. Ésto lo dijo un poco molesta, pues cuando él tenía problemas con Akane, ella era su paño de lágrimas. Ay cómo odiaba que lo hiciera, aunque éso la fastidiase, claro está, siempre trataba de escucharlo. Sabía que su amigo sólo tenía ojos para la chica Tendo. Éso la entristecía ya que ella siempre pensaba pasar el resto de su vida con él. Aunque hoy la suelte le sonrío, más bien digo, el corazón latió por otro que no fuera Ranma, había nacido algo en ella que no podía desifrar lo que era, pero que era tan real y quería pasarlo por alto, ya que era tiempo de olvidarse de él. La vida le sorreía, y ella quería vivir su vida intensamente. Suspiró a tal pensamiento. Para Ranma fue una suelte encontrar a Ukyo con muy buena disposición para ayudarle. Él, como siempre, empezó titubear, de que ésta se impacientó y le dijo, –¿Qué, a caso me pedistes estar a solas para no decir nada? Pero bueno, deja ya esa cara y dime ¿A caso ésto tiene que ver con Akane?

Ranma se sorprende, pues a la verdad su querida Uchan lo conocía muy bien. Él bajó la cara y empezó a ver que el piso se tornaba muy interesante. Jugando con sus dedos le dijo en voz inaudible como queriendo esconder o más bien que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga. Respira profundo y se dispone a contestar. –Sí, es ella. Se sonrojó que ni los tomates eran tan rojo como sus mejillas.

–Pues ahora que te pasa con ella, decía Ukyo viciblemente fastidiada. ¿Se ha enojado contigo porque Shampoo te abrazó y te besó?

–¿Cómo sabes éso? ¿A caso tú estaba allí? le decía un Ranma muy sonrosado.

–Ayyyy. grrrrrrr. es que es lo mismo de siempre. Sé que esa amazona no se da por vencida. Ranma sigue jugando con sus dedos y le dice, –pues éso no es.

Ukyo cae para atrás muy pasmada con los ojos como espiral y las manos con los dedos como se ve en el animé. Después de reacionar le dijo. –y entonces que te pasa.

Ranma con voz muy baja y como no queriendo decir mucho., Akane me engañó.

–¡De veras, y alzando una de sus cejas ya era tiempo, ¿con quién? Con cara de soprendida y divertida a la misma vez.

--No estás entendiendo. No me ha engañado con nadie, ¡¡¡grrrrrr! se enoja un poco y continúa, –lo cierto es que soy un estúpido.

–Espera, Ranma, no te la eches tanto. Y explícame que es lo que te pasa.

–Como te decía, Akane me engañó en el escenario.

Ukyo se hace la tonta y le dijo en voz baja mirándo a ambos lado. ¿A qué te refieres Ranma?

Resoplando ---- ¡¡UF!… Que ella me puso una cinta adesiva en la boca, frunció el ceño, se veía realmente entre enojado y sonrojado, su cara se veía realmente divertida y tierna a la misma vez. Ukyo empezó a reir y a reir al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo.

Ranma con el ceño funcido –¿Cuál es la risa? A mí no me causó nada de gracia la gracia, de Akane.

Ukyo paró de reir. Calmáte, calmáte, no te enojes, no es para tanto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–¿Qué… cual… es el problema? Pues para mí es un gran problema.

–Pues no entiendo. Tú siempre reniegas de estar con ella, hasta incluso la humilla y la insulta delante de nosotras. No le veo problema en éso. Además Akane sabe que tú ni la pelas. ¿Qué daño te ha causado que ella haya decidido pornerte la cinta adhesiva? y se reía de lo lindo, Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

–¿De qué insultos estás hablando? Ranma aquí la memoria pierde. –Yo sería incapaz. Después reacciona por lo último que Ukyo le dijo. –Pues claro que un problemas, pues todo en la escuela creen que nos hemos besado.

–Sí,…¡¡Qué romántica escena hicieron ustedes dos!

Ranma en su mejilla se pintó de un rojo carmesí que se le veía muy tierno. –lo ves, lo ves hasta tú lo creíste. –Todavía no sé en que te molestó ¿acaso estaba pensando en besarla, o me equivoco?

–Uchan, escúchame, sólo quiero saber cómo robarle un beso a Akane sin que ella me mande a volar.

Ukyo muy divertida. Ah sólo éso. Creí que me pediría que Ryoga la besara por tí. Ranma muy enojado, –¿qué dices? Ese cerdo que no se atreva a acercarse a Akane porque sino le va a ir muy mal.

–Bueno que quiere que te diga,… sólo… pídeselo. No cree que sería lo más lógico.

–Se ve que no la conoces. En cuanto yo le diga a Akane que me dé un beso me madará a volar con su maldito mazo, sin antes gritarme que soy un PERVERTIDOOOO. Ranma imitando a Akane.

Ukyo volvió a reir de lo lindo pues Ranma había hecho una imitación perfecta de Akane. Él también sorió un poco. Jajajajajaja Pero al ver que Uchan no lo cogía en serio y no paraba de reirse, Ranma se puso en frente y la increpó

–¿Qué…, vas a estar ahí riendo o me vas a ayudar?

–Esta bien, hombre, esta bien, cálmate, además, no estoy diciendo que se lo pida así como así. Lo primero que vas hacer es citarla en algún lugar donde puedas estar a sola con ella. Y te aseguro que en Nerima hay muchos lugares dónde ni las prometidas fastidiosa interrumpa tu idilio con ella. Segundo; háblale tiernamente, no la insulte ni la desesperes, que te conozco Ranma. Tercero; dale una flor, guiñándole un ojo, –eso nunca falla– Y cuando ella esté contemplándola, tú te acerca poco a poco y la besas. Así de siemple.

–Sí, cómo no, tú creé que eso…¿fucionará con Akane? Ella no es muy romántica que digamos.

Ukyo se sonrojó al recordar lo que pasó con Ryogas minutos antes.

–A todas nosotras nos gusta que nos mimen y nos hagan cariñitos y Akane no es la ecepción. Aunque creas que una marimacho.

–Bueno lo intentaré. Espero que eso funcione. Gracias Uchan. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se retiró no sin antes deccirle muy contento, –tomaré tu sugerencia.

/_Espero que esa marimacho no me mande a volar, antes de darle el beso. Después de éso si me quiere mandar a volar pues tomaré ese riesgo, pero de que la beso la beso/_

–_/Espero que coja consejo/ _decía Ukyo con más tranquilidad_ –/pues al paso en que va puede ser que ni en un año pueda darle nada. Ay tan lindo que es cuando te besan y con la persona que uno quiere que la bese. Voy a mi cuarto a calmar el deseo de besalo/ _pensaba Ukyo con cara ilusionada y su mirada perdida en el infinito y más allá de la estratófera_. –/Por primera vez me siento querida ¡¡¡Ahhhhhh/_

–¡¡¡Uchan,…Uchan!… me voy, gritaba Ranma desde la puerta. Como ella no le contestaba penzó –/É_sta parece que está perdida en su pensamiento, pues ni caso me hizo. ¿Qué significa esa cara de ensoñación que ha hecho ella/_

contunuará……

Qué pasará… Ranma se atreverá a robarle un beso? ¿Akane aceptará la cita de Ranma? ¿Podrá al fin Ranma hacer las paces con Akane? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo 5 El Preparativo.


	5. El preparativo

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi.

capitulo anterior…

¡¡¡Uchan,…Uchan!… me voy. /É_sta parece que está perdida en su pensamiento, pues ni caso me hizo. ¿Qué significa esa cara de ensoñación que ha hecho ella/_

**capítulo 5 El preparativo**

Ranma estaba en el dojo planeando todo. No quería que fallará nada. Un paso en falso y todo se venía abajo. Mientras estaba practicando sus katas se le vino a la menta la escena de Ryoga muy cerca de Ukyo. Además había notado que las manos de Ryoga sujetaba la cintura de ella.

–_/¿Qué hacía Ryoga tan cerca de Ukyo? ¿Qué habrá entre ellos? ¿Qué se traerá Ryoga con éso? ¿A caso ese cerdo está jugando con mi querida Uchan? ¡¡¡¡¡Grrrrrrr, ayyyyyyy, si ese cerdo se atreve a jugar con los sentimiento de Uchan yo creo que lo mato! _Ranma frunció el ceño y se veía un aura azul intenso mezclado con rojo. /–_Pero por otro lado vi a Uchan dispuesta a ayudarme. No se resistió mucho. Quizás ella le gusta estar cerca de ese cerdo./ _Ranma de momento se puso celoso_, pero sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese sentimiento que lo inundaba. /–No es que la quiera para mí. Y esa guiñadita de ojo que significa. Algo esta pasando entre esos dos que yo no me he enterado. Espero que ese cerdo no esté haciendo eso para atraer la atención de Akane porque lo mato doble. No dejaré que ese me sonsaque a Akane; ella me pertenece y no le voy a dar espacio para que crea que puede enamorarla en mis narices. Estupido cerdo grrrrrrrrrrr/_

Ranma pega varios puños a un muñeco que estaba colgado. Se relajó un poco… pero enseguida dió otro puño en la pared y dice, –qué idota soy. Por qué no aproveche cuando Akane me dió la oportunidad. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¡¡¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, que soy.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, decía Ryoga entrando en el dojo. De verdad que eres un perfecto idiota. Te da la primera oportunidad de tu vida miserable y tú la rechaza. De verdad eres un idiota de lo peor.

Ranma abre la boca pues no se esperaba que Ryoga lo estubiera oyendo. Pero se repuso rápidamente y le contestó muy serio. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿A caso Ukyo te contó?

–NO. Sabes que ella no diría nada. Lo oí por casualidad.

–No me digas, cerdo…ja y lo rodeaba con su aura empezando a crecer. – Ahora te dedica a espiar conversaciones que no te incumben.

–Pues no fue así. Sabes que no soy como tú. Lo que pasó fue, que equivoque la puerta de entrarda al dormitorio de Ukyo por la puerta del almacen.

Ranma le sale una gota en la cabeza. –AH… sí,… había olvidado por completo tu falta de orientación. Pero dime: ¿qué es éso de que ibas al dormitorio de Uchan? ¿Qué te traes con ella… cerdo, lo dice empuñándolo por el cuello. En su cara lucía un típico rojo de rabia y sus ojos se habían juntado en el centro. Ryoga le da un empujón y se separa a dos metro de él, se ríe de lado y se ve su colmillo. Ve la actitud revanchista de Ranma, arqueando su ceja le dice, –Eso …no es asunto tuyo.

–¡¡QUÉ NO ES ASUNTO MÍO! Sabes, Ryoga, Uchan es mi mejor amiga si juegas con ella te mato.

–Huy huy… que miedo. Ni que fuera manco. Mira Ranma no vine a pedirte permiso para estar con Ukyo. Sólo te advierto que si vas a dar un beso a Akane para despúes jugar con sus sentimiento no tendré piedad de tí. Akane es una niña muy tierna que no mereces tus desplantes.

–Ja, ja, ja. Akane una niña muy tierna. No me hagas reía.

–Si contigo no se ha portado tierna por algo será. ¿No creés nenita?

–Si creés que Akane te tiene tanta estima, ¿por qué no te sincera con ella y le dices que eres P-chan? No tardarás en opinar igual que yo. ja ja ja ja

–No te daré gusto nenita. Estás celoso porque a mí Akane, me tratan mejor que a tí.

–Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… gruñe Ranma de puro coraje. Salta hacia él y se acerca peligrosamente. Ryoga se pone en pose de combate. –Mira cerdo no quiero que te acerque a Akane decía Ranma muy enojado.

–Ya le salió lo de celoso, decía Ryoga riendo de medio lado, y no le perdía de vista por si acaso atacaba, –y eso que tú dice que no te fijaría en ella.

–Maldito seas te he dicho que no te ¡¡¡¡¡¡ACERQUE A ELLAAAAAAAAA! cerdo.

Ésto último lo gritó y en ese momento entra Akane y le dá una calleja. –¿Qué te pasa BAKA, peliando con Ryoga otra vez?

Ryoga la mira y piensa, –/_¡Qué hermosa es! Hasta enojada se ve hermosa./ _sale de su pensamiento porque Ranma le pegó por la cabeza.

Ryoga muy enojado y con los puños cerrados. le dice entre dientes, –Por qué me pegas maldita seas.

Ranma se le acerca y le dice al oído, –¿Qué… te gusta esa marimacho?

Ryoga lo mira pero se sonríe y le dice para que Akane no lo escuche, –Por lo meno yo no lo niego, en cambio tú…no terminó cuando Ranma le increpa, –Quiero repetirte que no te acerques a ella y recordarte que ELLA es mi prometida. Si crees que vas convetirte en cerdo para poder estar con ella en el cuarto; no lo voy a permitir. Primero le digo que eres P-chan sin importarme, la promesa que te hice ni las consecuencias que me acarre éso. Así que no me provoques no lo voy a tolerar más.

–No tengo intensión de hacer éso. Tú ha sido el causante de mi desgracia, así que te aguanta. Además no tengo la culpa de que me convierta en cerdito y a tu prometida me vea atractivo y me proteja entre sus senos, tan tiernos ay Ranma no sabes lo tiernos y cuán delicados son, decía Ryoga, se sonreía con una sonrisa amplia que cubría toda su cara. Además hace un ademán de que está frotando algo contra su cara. Mmmm ¡¡Qué delicia! No sabes lo que te pierdes. A cada palabra que pronunciaba Ryuga, Ranma se le estaba formando un aura de los mil demonios que estaba a punto de estallar de los celos que éste le provocaba.

–¿Qué le pasa a Ryoga que está haciendo esa cara de baka, se le estará cotagiando lo de Ranma, decía Akane desconociendo la conversación que sostenía su prometido con Ryoga,

Ranma lo coge por la camisa y lo aprieta muy fuerte y le dice en voz baja, –Mira… cerdo, yo por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Así que no me provoques P-chan, no-me-pro-vo-ques.

–Qué estará pasando con esos dos que se ven como pleleándose entre ellos, decia Akane ignorando que ella es la causa de su pelea.

--¿Qué?… Tienes miedo de que me prefiera a mí.

–Ja ja ja… que te prefiera a tí; eso sería como pedir que lloviera hacia arriba. Ni en tus sueños podrás tener a Akane, decía Ranma saboreando la vitoria.

--Ah… sí. ¿Quieres probar? Y se acerca muy seductor a Akane la cual se sonroja furiosamente.

Ranma al ver su territorio amenazado salta y se pone entre Ryoga y Akane. Y le increpa con un aura roja de celos bastante peligrosa. –No te atrevas a tocarla cerdo.

Akane se sorprende de la reacción de los dos chicos. Pero más le sorprendió Ranma. Estaba visiblemente enojado. Ella lo conocía y sintió su aura negativa al máximo. Ella en otras ocasiones obtaba por madálo a volar; pero por alguna razón que desconocemos, Akane optó mejor por ponerle la mano sobre el hombro de Ranma, Eso fue el catalizador para que Ranma se relajara poco a poco. Akane le dice a los dos, –por favor cálmense yo sólo he venido a decirle que Kasumi tiene lista la cena. Y sin esperar contestación se dirigió a Ryoga, quién se sonrojó por la proximidad de Akane, y le dijo –¿Nos acompañas a comer Ryoga?

Con gusto aceptaré, decía Ryoga muy sonrosado. Y le da una mirada de triunfo a Ranma el cual volvía a crecerle el aura. Pero al pasar Akane por su lado lo tomo por su brazo y ésto lo tomó por sorpresa pues Akane nunca se comportaba de esta manera.

/–_¿Qué le pasa a Akane? ¿Por qué se estará comportando de esa manera? No es que me disguste pero es raro que se comporte así conmigo. Mmmm ésto me conviene_./ y le saca provecho a la situación y ahora era Ranma quién miraba a Ryoga con aire de triunfo,

Se dijo entre sí, –/_Ves cerdo ella es mía./ _Y embozó una sonrisa de lado a lado. Akane no comprendió lo de la sonrisa de Ranma pero se sonrojó a ver lo lindo que se veía. Y para que Ryoga no dudará, él agarra a Akane por la cintura y la aprieta contra sí, provocando en Akane un sonrojo aún mayor por la próximidad, que sólo él le proposionaba. Entonces Akane hizo algo inesperado para Ranma, se recostó sobre su hombro, pero al llegar a la puerta de su casa ambos se soltaron. Ryoga se dió cuenta que Ranma prefería dejarlo en el anonimato. /_–No los culpo/ s_e decía Ryoga para entre sí_ /–con ésos padres que tienen. que a cada hora quieren casarlos. pues comprendo la situación, y en cierto modo me da pena. Pero éso me da ventajas para seguir fastidiando a _Ranma y se sonrie de medio lado arqueando su ceja derecha.

**FIN DE 5TO CAPÍTULO**

Éste capitulo no me quedó muy bien pero espero que me den sus review para saber si lo termino o no. Estoy escribiendo otros dos y es por eso que me he retrazado con éste. Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias. ¿podrá Ranma llegar a besar a Akane? ¿A caso se desquitará con Ryoga por su atrevimiento? ¿Qué ustedes creen? a contestar el único review

**tendo-Akane **

**2005-09-06**

**ch 4, anon.porque carambas tanto suspenso, siguele please! esta muy buena, pero muy pausada**

**Hola tendo-Akane **

**Cómo ha sido la única que has seguido la historia, no podía dejar de contestar tu review. La historia la tengo hecha hasta el cap 6 y estoy empenzando el 7. De que terminaré la historia te lo aseguro. Espero que te guste este cap 5. dentro de 2 semnas aproximadamente pongo el cap 6 así que no te impaciente. Muchas gracias por tu patrocinio. Me gusta que me haga review para ver como ando con la historia. Arigato de nuevo y no olvides dejar tu review por fa.**

**Att**

**Maité-chan**


	6. El preámbulo para la cita

**capítulo 6 El preámbulo para la cita**

Ranma estaba nervioso pues no sabía cómo pedirle a Akane que fuera al cine con él y mucho menos frente a Ryoga que platicaba alegremente con Akane. De vez en cuando Ranma se tenzaba pues la situación no era para menos pues sentía la mirada de Nabiki sobre él y éso lo ponía muy nervioso. Pues Nabiki era una persona que podría echar abajo su plan. –/_¿Cómo podré decirle a Akane que salga conmigo si tengo a toda la familia observándome/ – Además está hablando con Ryoga lo más entuciasmada y dándole esas sonrisas que sólo debería ser para mí._

Y aprieta los diente señal de lo celoso que estaba.

–/_Mírame Akane; mírame a mí./_

En esos momento Akane le da una mirada fustiaba a Ranma que lo derrite por completo.

_/–¿Qué será lo que tiene esa marimacho que me acelera el corazón y pierdo la razón y mi orgullo? Sólo tu mirada me controla y calma ¿qué será…será ésto amor? Ni yo mismo sé. Pero su compañía me trae paz y sociego y a la misma vez es como una tormenta que me atrapa y me lleva a un abismo sin fin. Por otro lado estoy celoso de que le dedique tanto tiempo a ese cerdo. -–_Grrrrrrrrrrr–. y da un puño en la mesa.

Todos se le queda mirando y Akane se sorprende de la actitud de Ranma y le pregunta, –¿Qué te pasa BAKA. Nos quieres matar a todos del susto. Enseguida saca el mazo y lo manda a volar. –Éso es para que aprendas a comportarte en la mesa. Toda la familia miraba la escena de lo más normal y siguieron su conversación como si nada.

Ranma venía muy empapado y convertido en la peliroja. Con su seño frucido, mulmura algo entre dientes. _Marimacho violenta. /–Ja,… Ryoga dice, ¡¡que es tierna! Sí como no… no me hagas reir_./ Ranma entra y Akane le mira y le da un poco de pena y piensa,

/–_Ranma ultimamente está actuando muy raro. ¿Qué le pasará/ _Pero Nabiki la interrumpe y le dice, ¿Qué te pasa Ranma? Te volviste loco. ¿O a casos está celoso de Ryoga?

¡NABIKI! Akane abre los ojos como plato y le pega un gritó que resonó en todo Nerima

Ryoga se sonroja, pero se siente satisfecho de fastidiar a Ranma, el cual se había convertido en la peliroja.

Ranma mira a Nabiki con el seño entrecrusado pero no dice nada y se sienta de nuevo al lado de Akane muy callado.

Nabiki al no tener respuesta de él, mira a Akane y le pregunta, –¿A caso es mi imaginación o Ranma está celoso?

–No sé… decía Akane sorprendida.

En esos momento la peliroja se levanta en silencio y se retira escalera arriba sin mirar atrás ya que iba toda sorojada por lo que Nabiki había comentado.

¿Y ahora que le pasa, que ni siquiera te ha insultado? Le preguntaba Nabiki a Akane.

Ella levanta sus hombros como señal de no saber que estaba pasando con él. Mirando a Nabiki le dice, –no entiendo, pero hablaré con él más tarde. Akane sigue la conversación con Ryoga de lo más nornal. Pues él estaba cóntandole lo que había hecho en su último viaje.

Ranma vuelve al salón comedor esta vez convertido en hombre y mira a Ryoga con una mirada amenazante, como queriendo decir que se acabara de largar.

–Bueno Akane debo irme, mira a Ranma –/_Ya te he fastidiado vastante/._ Pasa por el lado de Ranma y hace una risita burlona y se siente con aire triunfar.

Ranma lo mira con fuego en sus ojos. –Ya era tiempo que te fueras P-chan.

–¿Qué pasa, estás celoso nenita? 00

Ranma acrecentó su aura, –hasta aquí te aguanté. Pero, para no armar un lío se retiró con el ceño fruncido hacia el dojo.

Akane se quedó en shock por la reacción que tuvo Ranma frente a Ryoga. /_–Menos mal que no empezaron con sus peleas., pensaba Akane. –/Por otro lado iré a ver que le pasa a Ranma. Parece que estubiera molesto por algo./_

–¡Akane!… ¡Akane!… gritaba Ryoga para llamar la atención de ella. Me voy.

–A… sí. Ryoga nos vemos.

Ranma estaba en el dojo pegándole puños a un muñeco que estaba colgado. /–_Ese cerdo como se atreve tan siquiera a pensar que puede quedarse con ella. No sé que se propone, pero no voy a dejarle a Akane./ _ Y mientras estaba en su pensamiento… Akane llega y le pega por detrás y le dice, –¿Qué te pasa BAKA? ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

Ranma la miró molesto y le dijo.¡La niñita estaba muy complaciente con el cerdo!

Akane se sorprende. –¿Qué te pasa…? ¿A qué viene ese comentrio? ¿Por qué te encelas?

–¿Por qué será? le Interpela Ranma muy molesto.

Akane lo mira muy desconcentrada, pues Ranma no había negado de que estaba celoso. Ella sonrie y se le acerca a él y le dice, ¿No puedo hablar… con un amigo?

–Sí…pero no sólo hablaste sino que toda la atención era para él. Yo soy tu prometido no lo olvides Akane.

–Yo no lo he olvidado. Tú eres el que se olvida cuando estás con las demás.

–Ja… ¿y… ahora quién esta celosa…?

Akane se le acerca un poco más y le va a dar una calleja pero Ranma fue más rápido y le aguantó la mano y a la misma vez la coge por la cintura y le dice, –hoy está preciosa. Ya te pudes imaginar cómo se puso ella. Le temblaba las rodillas y todo su cuerpo; bueno en otras palabras la derritió por completo.

Ranma al darse cuenta la apartó bruscamente y se sonrojó totalmente, que sentía sofocación.

Akane después del shock que le había causado las palabras, poco común, pero muy dulce de parte de Ranma le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la salida pero no puedo pues alguién se lo impedía.

--Akane espera… /_es ahora o nunca…/ –_Te invito al cine este viernes, ¿que dices?

Akane se queda unos instantes sin contestar pero reaciona y le dice, –por mí está bien. /_¿Qué será lo que se trae este baka//_

– ¿A las seis de la tarde te parece bien?

–Sí.…se retira contenta con una sonrisa de par en par.

Ranma también sonrie y se queda en el dojo contemplado cómo su prometida se alejaba despacio del lugar. Un entremecimiento recogió por todo su cuerpo y se dijo en voz baja, –Muy bien hecho Ranma, muy bien.

Fin del capítulo 6

Creí que no iba a terminar con este capítulo pero me pareció lo más interesante que Ranma sintiera celos de Ryoga. Pero Ryoga está tras la conquista de Ukyo y por lo meno ya Akane no es el punto de atracción. Ryoga por su parte sabe que Ranma es celoso y es por eso que lo molesta y le encanta que se ponga como se puso eso le da un aire triunfar a Ryoga. En algo tenía Ryoga que ganarle a Ranma. ¿verdad?

Espero que el capitulo 7 LA CITA sea el último.

**AHORA A CONTESTAR 5, anon.bua q continue q es hermosa! me encanto la ultima parte donde el la abraza por la cintura...es mi pareja favorita y mi serie favorita...gracias por le fic, espero q lo continues, t felicito por como escribes! surte y continua el fic**

**HOLA Akiko-Sama QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA PUES LA HAGO CON CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW PUES ES IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. TAMBIÉN RANMA Y AKANE SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA.**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**

sarayanami

2005-10-03

ch 5, anon.ESPERO QUE TERMINES PRONTO ESTA MUY INTERESANTE Y LAS QUE ESTES HACIENDO ESTEN MAS INTERESANTES Y MEJORES, CLARO LAS QUE HICISTES ANTERIORMENTE ESTAN MUY BIEN , PERO QUE ESTAS ESTEN MEJOR, SE QUE LO LOGRARAS, TU PUEDES Y SIGUE ASI Y SUERTE P...

**HOLA **sarayanami

**TE PUEDO APOSTAR QUE LA TERMINARÉ MUY PRONTO**

**ESPERO QUE SIGAS DANDOMES TU REVIEW ÉSO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**

miho-chan

2005-09-30

ch 5, anon.k monos dsicutiendo x akane X3! ajaja pobre de ella nunca sabe lo k acen Xp!

pero ueno esa es la gracia de la istoria! i a ver kuando se dan el beso /

**HOLA **miho-chan

**GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. EN CUANTO A RYOGA SÓLO LO HACE POR VER CELOSO A RANMA. JAJAJAJAJAJA**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**

alison500

2005-09-29

ch 5, signedAins me gusto mucho este cap...saludines...Ali

**HOLA **alison500 

**GRACIAS TU SIEMPRE TAN CUTE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE HAYA GUSTADO. ESTOY YA ESCRIBIENDO EL ÚLTIMO CAP QUE ES EL 7 ESOPERO TENERLO EN DOS SEMANAS MÁS YA QUE TAMBIÉN QUIERO TERMINAR LOS CAP DE LOS ETERNOS ENAMORADOS PARA DAR PASO A OTRAS HISTORIA ROMÅNTICA Y JOCOSA QUE SE LLAMA ¿HALLOWEEN EN EL DOJO? ÉSTA, ESTÅ TERMINADA. Y LA PONDRE DENTRO DE 3 SEMANA CAP POR CAP.**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**

Aiko

2005-09-29

ch 5, anon.Pero si los celos estan a la orden del dia!

Me ha encantado la reaccion de Ranma eso de limitar su "territorio" con respecto a su prometida fue fenomenal,saludos y te leo en dos semanas.

**HOLA **Aiko

**GRACIAS MUCHAS, POR TU REVIEW Y AQUÍ ESTÅ ESTE CAP QUE LO DISFRUTES**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**

Jime

2005-09-28

ch 5, anon.Me ofende, no es la única que sigue tu historia, podemos haber otros que no enviamos review, pero es comprensible.

Excelente Historia

Gr

**HOLA **Jime

**PERDONA SABES, NO ERA PARA OFENDERTE SINO AL CONTRARIO ME DESANIMABA CUANDO VIA QUE NO ME DABAN REVIEW. PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE LA CRITICA DE USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. ES PARA USTEDES QUE ME ESFUERZO PARA SACAR LO MEJOR DE MI. DE TODAS FORMA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.**

**ATT**

**MAITE-CHAN**


	7. La Cita

Aclaración: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Rumiko Takajashi.

capitulo anterior…

Ranma también sonrrie y se queda en el dojo contemplado cómo su prometida se alejaba despacio del lugar. Un entremesimiento recogió por todo su cuerpo y se dijo en voz baja: -----Muy bien hecho Ranma.

**capítulo 7 La Cita**

Llegó el viernes…

En el salón Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane y se sonrojaba, ya que sabía que en la tarde iba a salir con ella y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Sus amigos se dan cuenta de las miraditas que Ranma le da a su prometida.

Daisuke se acerca a Ranma y le dice al oído, ¿Oye verdad que Akane es hermosa? Se ve que te está gustando. Lo digo por lo del beso. ¿Cómo saben sus labios? Te envidio

–Ahum ¿Esa marimacho? Ni que estubiera loco. Y además, a ti que te importa si la miro o no. Por otro lado no tengo que dilucidar al público de ¿Cómo saben sus labios? Ranma no quería decir nada sobre lo que pasó en la obra que actuó con Akane, donde no hubo beso sólo fue un engaño. Se le sube la adrenalina, al recordar lo que le había hecho Akane en escena. –/_Y que engañarme a mí./ ¡¡Ja…! esa marimacho va saber quién soy, para que …, _y salió de su pensamiento pues otro de sus amigo le llama la atención.

–Pues para no gustarte… vemos que te la comes con la vista, decía por otro lado Hiroshi.

Ranma le pega y le dice, –No digas tonterías.– De pronto dos borradores aterrizan sobre su cabeza seguido por ----¡¡¡RANMA SAR DEL SALÓN AHORA MISMO!

Ranma antes de irse, mira a Akane… ella le está sonriendo tiernamente. Él se sonroja y sale del salón entre molesto y sonrojado.

Ya fuera del salón suspira y se dice así mismo. /-_La verdad es que Akane se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe. Ummmm… Y que sé yo de cómo saben sus labios si ni siquiera los he probado. Grrrrrrrrr… todo por tonto que soy. Por puro orgullo. Por testaduro. Bueno que me pase por ser tan baka. Pero de esta noche no pasa de que le robe un beso. Y me daré el gustazo de mi vida./ _Se rió de medio lado al imaginarse la escena.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamiento llega Kuno para retarlo a pelear por el amor de su querida Akane.

Ranma tira el cubo con agua que tenía sujetándolo con la mano izquierda, no estaba de humor y no iba a perder el tiempo con Kuno, y antes de que él dijera algo le dió por la cabeza con el cubo y lo dejó noqueado.

–¿Qué te cree, baboso? decía Ranma visiblemente enojado, Akane no es para tí Kuno. Así que olvídate de ella. Se alejó del lugar antes de que Kuno volviera a increparlo de nuevo. –¡¡Uff! ¡¡¡que fastidio//_Kuno por un lado, su hermanita por otro y para colmo de males Beto Fetiche cree, que no me he dado cuenta de que desnuda a Akane con su mirada. Y ella que es tan boba lo mira y se sonríe con él. No es que no pueda sonreirse hasta yo soy el primero que me aputo a verla. Pero ese baboso tiene malas intenciones, y no dejaré que toque a Akane, que para éso soy su prometido. La protejeré de todos, incluyendome a mí. ¿Cómo se sentirá sus labios? Quiero besarle, quiero besarle. Maldita sea tuve la oportunidad y no la besé. _Ranma se reprochaba una y otra vez por haber perdido la oportunidad. –_Pero ahora tendré otra oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharé./_

Mientras éso sucedía en el Furinka una chinita bastante molesta entregaba las comidas a domicilio. Sabía que Ranma no le iba a corresponder aunque ella le dijera que era cuestión de honor. Pensaba que si sacaba del medio a Akane ella iba a tener vía libre para llegar a Ranma. Pero en el fondo sabía que aunque él la insultara, tenía sólo ojos para Akane. Y por más que ella hiciera siempre Akane le llevaba la delantera. Pues sabía que tarde o temprano Ranma iba a decidirce por ella. Las otras no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Ella no estaba diciendo que se iba a rendir, pero Shampoo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Éso la desconcertaba y la ponía triste. Pues anque fuera mejor que Akane, él teminaba siempre protejiéndola.

– _/Si tan sólo me diera una oportunidad para demostrale que soy mejor que ella./_ – ¡¡Grrr que coraje! Además, no puedo quitarme de encima a Mousse o será que no quiero sacármelo de encima. ¿Qué siento por Mousse? No importa lo que sienta por él. La bisbuela no permitirá que me case con él. Una lágrima solitaria recorre por sus sorosada mejilla. De pronto ve que Ranma viene corriendo, ¿solo? y va hacia encuentro de él.

Ranma no se da cuenta y shoca con ella tirandola de la bicicleta. Ella cayó sobre el pavimento. Ranma se incorporó y como un buen caballero le tiende la mano para ayudarla a que se parara. Shampoo sonrojada por el gesto de Ranma le ofrece su mano y cuando está junto a él lo abraza. Ranma al ver la actitud que había tomado ella, le dice calmado, ¿Suéltame por favor?

Shampoo lo suelta intrigada de que se trataba.

Entre tanto, en el Uchan, estaba Ryoga muy a gusto con Ukyo. Mmmmmm que se traerán esos dos, pero cómo te decía, Ryoga estaba ayudando en el Uchan y de vez en cuando se cruzaban unas miraditas muy cariñosa de parte de los dos. Atendieron la clientela y cuando el último cliente salió, Ryoga coje a Ukyo por la cintura y le dice muy sensualmente, –tenía el deseo de estar así contigo y porderte besar. Y sin darle tiempo a Ukyo en reaccionar, la besa y la aprieta contra sí dándole entender que ella era de él. Ukyo no se resistió para nada ya que necesitaba esa muestras de cariño de su ahora amado Ryoga. Ella correspodió de la misma manera que él. Y le musita a su oído. –¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto, y allí seguimo con esta plática, decía Ukyo con sus ojos tintineantes.

–Tu deseo son ordenes para mí, decía Ryoga muy sensual y añadió –Quiero sentir tu cuerpo vibrando entre mis brazos. Quiero sentir tus manos…quemando mi cuerpo… quiero sentir tus besos henchido de placer al sentir mis labios como fuego haciendote mía cada instante, con cada beso con cada caricia…ni el abismo es tan profundo para caer preso de tus encantos. En esos momentos Ryoga la levanta del suelo y la acurruca en sus brazos. –Vamos a cerrar el Uchan y te demostraré que para mí, tú eres la única. Te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero separarme de tí. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, mi casa es el Uchan y mi hogar eres tú. Y mientras iba diciendo éso Ukyo se derretía toda por él.

–Tu eres mi nogar, mi fuerza, ya no me sentiré sola nunca más. Tú has llenado completamente mi corazón y te pienso a cada hora…cada minuto…cada segundo de mi tiempo lo llena tú mi amado Ryoga. ¡¡¡Qué tierno verdad!

Todavía, Ranma estaba con Shampoo y le decía con mucha paciencia, para que la chinita entendiera sus razones.

–Shampoo entiéndeme no puedo corresponder de la misma forma que tu quieres que corresponda. No puedes entender que sólo te aprecio como una buena amiga y nada más. De mí siempre tendrás mi amistad. ¿Por qué no puedes enterder éso?

–Ranma, sabes que lo mío con lo tuyo es cuestión de honor, Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sí, pero… no puedes obligar a una persona a que te ame por cuestión de una ley tuya. Además sólo siento por tí una gran amistad y nada más.

–¿Pero no puedes intentarlo y darme una oportunidad?

Ranma baja la cabeza y suspira, pues toda su vida fue hacer la voluntad de su papá. Sabía que no era fácil convencer a la amazona y mucho menos a la matrialca.

Ranma cojió aliento y retomando el asunto, cambió la estrategia, –Dime Shampoo, ¿por qué no te has enamorado de Mousse?

–¿ A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? Además sabes que uno no escoje de quién se enamora, decía Shampoo con mucha seguridad.

–¡¡¡Exato! Has dado en el clavo Shampoo. Por lo mismo no te puedo corresponder.

A Shampoo le sale una gota en la cabeza. –Pero… es que yo te amo airem. No puedes obviar éso.

Ayyyyyy, Shampoo. No me deja otra alternativa que decirte que no puedo corresponderte porque ya alguien ocupa mi corazón.

–¿Quién es esa persona?

–No importa ¿quién es? lo importante es que no te puedo corresponder. Así que no insista por favor.

Shampoo no oía razones ni se daba por vencida. Al ver que Ranma se le negaba hizo algo que él no se esperaba. Ella se abalanza sobre él y le besa. Al mismo tiempo que Akane dobla la esquina y los ve. Ella llega hasta donde estaba Ranma con Shampoo y sin mediar palabras saca el mazo y lo manda a volar.

Shampoo al ver la reacción de Akane. Se abalanza contra ella para atacarla. Pero no llegó a hacerlo pues Mousse estaba buscándola y casualmente se interpuso entre Akane y Shampoo.

Shampoo se sorprende de la suelte de Akane, pues su ataque era contundente e iba dirigido a lastimarla más de la cuenta y si podía matarla, lo hacía.

Mousse se incorporó pues el golpe lo recivió él. Entonces, se pone los lentes y enfoca bien para saber que "trock" lo había atropellado. Se encontró cara a cara con Shampoo, la cual se veía muy molesta con él. Ella le increpa, – ¿Mousse que haces aquí? ¿por qué te interpusiste entre ésta y yo?

Entonces, Mousse se da cuenta que Shampoo no estaba sola y enfoca a la otra persona y ves que es Akane.

Él la saluda como si nada estuviera pasando.

–¡¡Hola, Akane!

–¿A qué viniste Mousse, le decía Shampoo con su entrecejo frucido.

–Sólo me envió la abuela para saber ¿por qué no acababa de llegar.? Pues el Nokehante está lleno y no damos avasto la abuela y yo.

Y mirando a Akane que seguía en pocisión de combate le dice, baja la guardia, te acaba de salvar la campana. Ahora no puedo combatir contigo tengo que hacer en el restaurant.

–Por mí lo seguimos decía Akane muy molesta y ardiendo en celos, pues la chinita era una aprovechada y se pasaba manoseando a Ranma y a ella no le gustaba que Shampoo fuera tan cariñosa con él.

–Mira Akane. tú no me da ni para empezar. Así que no tientes a tu suelte. Te puede ir mal.

–Ja…Ja, no me hagas reír. ¿Tú crees que soy tan debilucha? Pues no me subestimes.

– La amazona se monta en colera e iba a atacar cuando Mousse se interpone de nuevo y le dice, más te vale que vayas enseguida al restaurant pues sabes como se pone la abuela cuando uno no la obedece. Ella recapacita y le dice, esta bien vámonos podemos continuar esta pelea en otro momento.

Y sin decir nada más se monta en su bici y se va. Mousse se despide de Akane.

Akane ve alejarse a los dos y se relaja un poco. Pero se tenza pues recordó que Ranma le había dicho a las 6:00pm y eran las 4:30pm. Tenía que apurarse pues debía de bañarse vestirse y ponerse un poco de maquillaje. Y no le iba a dar mucho tiempo. Entonces, corrió lo más que pudo y llegó jadeando a la casa. Subió a su cuarto y de allí al cuarto de baño, se sercioró que nadie lo ocupara pues desde que Genma y Ranma estaban allí ellos entraban sin previo aviso. Del maestro Haposai no se ocupaba pues andaba de viaje de ésos tantos que hacía.

Entró al baño y se aseó lo más rápido posible sale del baño cubierta con una toalla alrededor. Va distraída y choca con una persona. Abre lo ojos y ve de quién se trata. –¡¡¡NA…NABIKI! La cual aprovechó y le tiró una foto. Akane se queda en shock, pues su hermana aprovecha todo momento para sacarle foto y vendela a alquien. Ella con mucha tranquilidad le pregunta, –¿Qué tanta prisa tienes hermanita, vas a salir con alguien?

Akane ni siquiera le contesta se va al cuarto y se encierra. Ya dentro del cuarto comenta algo entre diente –¡¡¡Es icreíble!

Ranma regrasa del viaje gratis que le había regalado Akane y su mazo. Se veía pensativo, todo sonrosado. Llegó al dojo muy sudado eran las 5:00 pm justo el tiempo para poderse asear y vestirse. Le guastaba ser puntual. Así que se fue directamente al baño. Cuando estaba en la tina de baño sólo soñaba con el momento de besarla. Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, siente que alguien entra a la tina de baño. Ranma abre los ojos como plato a ver de quien se trataba.

–¡Shampoo que haces aquí!

–Es que en la tarde fuimos interrumpidos por la chica violenta del mazo y no terminamos lo que empezamos.

Ranma se molestó tanto que la cara lucía roja y le salia humos por las orejas. –¡No puede ser, no puede ser a mí todo me sale mal!

–Pero que pasa airem, ¿es que no te sientes a gusto conmigo? ¿No me has visto bien? y en esos momento se levanta de la tina con su cuerpo desnudo y sobre todo una mirada muy sensual. Se acerca y le dice dulcemente, –No sé como prefieres a otra, cuando soy toda tuya.

Ranma se le erisan todos los pelos, su trencita se había tenzado. Shampoo se veía tentadora. Una verdadera fruta para el placer. Ignotizado por ella, se iba exitando sin que él tubiera control sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Shampoo se acercó para abrazarle., "RINGGGGGGGGG" Ranma sale de su inotizamiento pues había puesto el reloj de alarma para 10 minutos, para que avisara de que era tiempo de salir del baño. Al levantarse alarmado se enreda con Shampoo y cae fuera de la tina él sobre ella. Más ésta le dice. –Mmmmmmm, no sabía que tenía tanta prisa. Ranma se levanta lo más rápido que pudo y tapándose le dice muy molesto a Shampoo. Por favor sar inmediatamente del baño. no ve que nos pueden ver.

–¿Y éso qué? Le decía Shampoo muy sensual.

– ¿Éso qué? ¿éso qué? No quiero que Akane me vea contigo en estas fachas.

–Pues debería así se desengaña de una vez y sabrá que conmigo nadie puede. ¿No ves que soy mejor que ella?

–Shampoo, Shampoo…quiero que te vayas en estos momentos y no fastiedies más. Además no me gusta que me acoses.

–Ay que aguafiesta me resultaste ser. Hubieramos pasado un momento maravilloso. Pero tú te lo pierdes, adiós, y por donde mismo entró, salió. Ranma hace un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios que Akane no entró en ese momento.

En el cuarto Akane estaba ajetreada. Había sacado todos sus vestidos. Se los había provado, sólo faltaba uno en su ropero. Lo saca y al medírselo dice, –ésto era lo que estaba buscando. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se viste y después se maquilla un poco. –Ay, ya casi son las seis. ¿Ranma estará preparado? Supongo que sí.

Ranma baja lo más rápido posible a esperar a Akane en la sala. En éso entra Nabiki y al observar que Ranma esta vestido como para salir le dice, –Oye tú. ¿dónde vas tan guapo? ¿Con quién vas a salir, si se puede saber? En el "interin" entra Akane y le responde,

–conmigo, ¿algún problema?

–No,… sólo preguntaba. ¿Y a donde irán?

–Al cine, le contestó Ranma muy apresurado.

–Cuando planearon éso que yo no me dí cuenta.

–Creo que no tenemos que pedirte permiso a tí, contesta Akane con el ceño empezándose a fruncir.

–Ay hermanita no tienes que cogerlo a mal. Sólo preguntaba. Le pediste permiso a papá para sacar a mi hermana, Ranma. –Pues yo…

–Aaaaaa, no le hagas caso Ranma que se nos hace tarde. Akane iba arrastrando a Ranma por su trensita.

Ranma no le había dado tiempo a observar a Akane. Cuando la mira, ve lo bonita que estaba vestida. Tenía un vestido blanco con encajes de algodón muy bien elaborados, el cuello era cuadrado, sin mangas y con un gran lazo color rosado que adornaba su espalda. Se sonrojó mucho, pues ella se veía con ese traje muy bonita. Ella, a quién había negado tantas veces lo había conquistado con sólo una sorisa y su corazón latía fuertemente, cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y más aun, estaba tan bonita con ese traje. Se veía angelicar, casi una diosa, su diosa del amor.

Akane se da cuenta de que Ranma estaba muy callado observándola. Ella por su parte piensa _–Que está pensando. A caso le gusto un poquito. No no puede ser. Lo que me intriga es el por qué de su invitación. Está muy raro. Pero no me molesta. Espero que no sea para burlarse de mí como hace todo el tiempo. ¿Qué querrá de mí? Tanta amabilidad me confunde? Pero con otro lado me encanta estar así con él, sin peleas, ni mal entendidos._

–¡Bueno! dicen los dos a la misma vez.

–Tu primero, le decía Ranma

–Tu primero, le rispostaba Akane.

–Bueno está bien. Akane te preguntará el por qué de la invitación. ¡Verdad!

– No niego que me lo he preguntado.

–Sólo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo. Para conocernos mejor. Sin interrupciones, ni mal entendidos, ni mucho menos padres, que esten husmeando cada rato.

Claro que Ranma no iba a darle el menor motivo para que ella se enojara con él. Así que se reservó los verdaderos motivos. Ya que esa noche Akane lucía como una verdadera princesa. Llegaron al cine y Akane se antojó ver una película romántica, Ranma la complace pues necesitaba que Akane estubiera lo más relajada posible. Salieron del cine. Ranma agradeció que la película no fuera muy larga. Pues se había dormido en medio de la trama. Akane por su parte sale con una sonrisa y sus ojos tintineantes, pues la película era muy pero muy romántica.

–¿Nos vamos a casa, Ranma?

–No. Te invito a comer un helado, Ranma no estaba preparado aun para darle un beso y quería cogerlo con calma, pues no quería que ella lo viera ansioso. Y rogaba que la amazona tampoco se apareciera en esos momentos y le arruinara todo.

Cuando estaba cerca del establecimiento de helados, Ranma ve una viejita vendiendo unos claveles rojos. Ranma entra al establecimiento con Akane y pide un helado doble con chocolates almendras y fresa para Akane y una barquilla de chocolate para él. Mientras estaba disfrutando el helado Ranma observa bien los razgos de ella. Como frunce su naiz, como le entra escalofrío al comer el helado y sobre todo lo hermosa que estaba en ese vestido blanco. Akane lo saca de su envelezamiento. Ella le dice, –Vámonos Ranma. Él asistió con la cabeza. y sale de la heladería.

Antes de que ella dijera algo él se pone de frente y le dice. Podemos ir al parque un rato. Creo que aun es temprano. Es sólo por poco tiempo.

Akane duda ante de dar una repuesta. Pero lo piensa bien y dice, –Esta bien, ¿por qué no? ¡–Vámos, pues! Y se dirigen al parque. Al llegar Ranma comenta. No es hermosa la noche.

–Sí, le contesta Akane casi en un suspiro. Entonces Ranma antes esa contestación se armó de valor y le entrega a Akane un claver que había comprado a la anciana que estaba junto a la heladería.

Akane coge la flor y le dice muy suave, gracias, es muy tierno de tu parte. Se sonrie y él se vuelve loco que casi se tubo que cotrolar para no tomarla y hacela suya en ese momento. Ranma ve que Akane esta observando la flor y en ésos, se acuerda del consejo que le había dado su querida amiga Uchan.

Flash back 

–_"Cuando este observando a la flor ahí te acerca y le das un beso así de fácil"_

Ranma se le fue acercando muy lentamente.

Akane se percata y se dice en el pensamiento –¡_A caso me irá a besar! _ Muy sorprendida y confundida lo mira pacientemente, ella cierra sus ojos, y dispuesta recibir lo que su prometido intentaba hacer. Su repiración se hace más lenta y su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por la emoción que propiciba el momento. Ranma por su parte piensa, –_Akane esta dispuesta a que la bese, pues entonces le daré lo que quiere. _En segundo, él posas sus labios sobre los de ella para sentir su suave y delicada piel de sus labios. Al percatarse que Akane no se resistía para nada, profundizó el beso que fue correspondido muy tiernamente de parte de ella. No saben cuantos minutos habían estado besándose lo que sí era evidente de que los dos lo deseaban desde hace tiempo. Al separarse Ranma le dice, ¡Qué bien besas, Akane! Ella se sonroja por tal expresión y tambien da un pequeño suspiro, que Ranma no pasó desapercibido, y en esos momento le da otro beso y ésta vez estaba lleno de pasión y de amor por ella. Cuando teminaron de besarse. Ranma le dice, –Nos vamos, ahora sí que es tarde.

–Sí, vámonos, decía Akane con ternura y sus ojos lleno de amor por él. Ranma pone el brazo sobre su prometida y se van muy contento por haber tenido el valor de besarla. Y más aun saber como saben los labios de ella. Pensando en Daisuke y Hiroshi. –_Envídieme, soy el único que puedo besar sus labios. ¡¡¡¡Estaban deliciosos! ¡¡Qué ilusos son si se creen que la puedan besar._

Cuando llegaron lo estaban esperando toda la familia. Soun tomó la palabra y bociferó, –¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

Ranma y Akane le salen un gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Ay papá sólo fuimos a dar un paseo. ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

Soun corre a abrazar a su hija y llorando a chorros, –mi niña esta creciendo muy rápido.

Por otro lado el papá de Ranma convertido en panda tiene un cartelito que dice, –hijo eres todo un galán y otro ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Ranma pasa por el lado y le mete un coscorrón y le increpa: –Ay papá éso no se pregunta. Miró a su prometida y le sorie tienamente, ella a su vez le corresponde con una sonrisa que hace que él suspire. Akane pasa por entre todos y los deja con la palabra en la boca y sigue a su prometido. Antes de que cada uno entrara a su cuarto se dedicaron una mirada que decía todo el amor que sentían. Akane entra al cuarto y se tira en la cama, boquearriba y suspirando dice. –mmmmm, ¡Ranma me besó ¡Qué tierno. Por otro lado Ranma se acuesta en futón y no le dió tiempo a pensar lo que había pasado cuando siente unos brazos abrázandolo y diciendo –¡hola airem!

Ranma se alarmó y de un grito dijo, –Noooo, no pue ser ¿Shampoo que haces aquí? Y se ve que se congela la escena Ranma tratando de safarse de Shampoo.

–––––F I N–––––––

Por fin lo terminé.

JAJAJAJAJA ¡Qué mala soy! Es un final poco inusual de los que yo hago pero sonaba interesante poner a Shampoo después de una tarde tan maravillosa que había pasado con Akane.

**Ahora a contestar los review**

**melisita 6, anon.Hola, por favor continua, que me entienes intrigadaa. Animos y continua.**

**Este es el último cap espero que lo disfrute melichan.**

**Att. Maité-cha**

**Chao**

**Meli**

**delfina sosa 6, anon.no manches, me dejas ensuspenso critico cual sera el final, me parecio chevere este capitulo seis sigue asi **

**Pues aqui esta el gran final. Espero que sea de tu agradio y gracias por darme tu review Delfina Sosa**

**Att. Maité-cha**

**saQhra**

**2005-10-10**

**ch 6, signedCapítulo seis. Algo corto pero al menos ya Ranma está empezando a tener el valor de pedirle salir a Akane, y después ya continuarán con lo de la cita. Me gustaría ver también algo de Ryoga/Ukyo de paso. **

**Cuídate.**

**Pues a petición popular puse un pedacito de Ryoga y Ukyo. Algún día escribiré de esos dos. Pues esa pareja me suena interesante. Aunque mis preferidos son Ranma y Akane. Espero que te guste el final saOhora.**

**Att. Maité-cha**

**Aiko **

**2005-10-08**

**ch 6, anon.Que te puedo decir Adoro a ese baka cuando esta que revienta de los celos y la manera en la que invito a Akane solo falto que se le echara encima para comerselo a besos (no es mala idea jajaja,bueno dejenme soñar )me a encantado el capi y espero leer el siguiente pronto,besos **

**Gracias por tu review Aiko. A mí también me gusta Ranma cuando revienta de celos. No recuerdo en que capitulo fue, me parece fue cuando Ukyo aparece por primera vez y ella le dice a Ranma que le ha enviado una carta de amor para una cita entre Ryoga y Akane y Ranma se pone celoso hasta tal punto que él va a donde esta Ryoga con Akane para fastidiarle el día. Y sobre todo el se le ofrece a Ryoga haciendose pasar por una prometida de Ryoga. Él no la reconoce pero Akane sí y se forma tremendo lío. Es por eso que lo pongo en esa encricijada. Gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Att. Maité-cha**

**alison500**

**2005-10-08**

**ch 6, signedHelou Maite-chan, que bueno que ya subiste este cap, que por cierto va de lo mejor, ya sabes q me encanta lo que escrtibes y el como lo haces, te felicito, esta historia me encanta, y lo bueno es que ya tienes mas en mente...Saludines, nos seguimos leyendo...Ali**

**Gracias Alison500 por leer mi historia. Y dices bien tengo iotras en mente y escrita también las pondré después que Termine los eternos enamorados. Este es el capitulo fina. Espero que lo disfrutes y me des tu review como siempre.**

**Att. Maité-cha**


End file.
